Rhythmic Beats
by Light Reveltion
Summary: A boy wakes up in a world unlike his own. The only memory he retains before waking up is drowning and dying from it. As he meets the inhabitants of the world, follow along as he questions the logic and physics of this strange and immortal-like world. [Lots of OCs and possible flashbacks; rated T for language, and some violence; a short extension to the main story]
1. Rhythm 1: Awakening

Huh? Why am I lying down on the ground? I look around and it seems like it's morning. My stomach growls. Where am I? Why don't I recognize this place? Before I get up, I try to remember what happened before I woke up. I can vaguely remember dying, but I can't remember exactly how I died. Maybe it was a dream? Heh, that doesn't exactly explain why I'm on the ground outside. Oh well...


	2. Rhythm 2: Meet Otonashi

"Oh, a new face? Did you just wake up now?"

I turn my head to see a boy, possibly a senior, looking at me with those icky warm eyes. He holds out his hand and I grab it as he helps me stand.

"I'm Otonashi Yuzuru, you can call me Yuzu for short. I take it you're also a senior?" He smiles warmly as he introduces himself.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. I could swear I remember dying awhile ago, but I guess that was just a crazy dream I had. I'm Urimu. Nice to meet you." I bow slightly, out of habit. It doesn't seem like he noticed the gesture.

"Oh, don't worry about dying here. That was certainly not a dream. That is your memory. Do you remember anything else other than dying?" He says in a very friendly and inviting manner.

"I do remember drowning, but I can't seem to-" I stop. Did he just say that what I remember is actually true? Then, why am I still alive, if it is true that I drowned and died? Something's off about this world, I can't trust this guy yet. Maybe I should ask more questions to figure out where I am, exactly. "remember. Where are we, exactly?" I continue, but realizing that maybe the question was a bit too direct I change my question quickly, "I mean, which school is this? I don't remember coming here before."

"Oh, you certainly won't remember coming here before, unless you've died twice in the real world. This is the school of the afterlife, where you get the chance to live the school life that you couldn't have otherwise. There are others in this school who have also come just like you. Unfortunately for me, I have already had a fulfilling life, but I see it as my purpose and duty to help those like you to find a fulfilling life here and to move on without any regrets."

All this while, I'm just nodding along and trying to make it seem like I understand. But what the hell? What is this guy saying? Is this some sort of religious cult or what? I can't seem to make out what his intentions are. A fulfilling life? What the heck is that even supposed to mean?

"Uh, I'd like to have some time to think it over if you don't mind." I say, as I hurry past him for the nearest restroom. He doesn't give chase thankfully. Just then, the school bell rings. So, this really is a school. Huh, I guess I should ask a teacher and figure out where I am, hopefully.


	3. Rhythm 3: Middle of Nowhere

Some people say that when you die and go to heaven, it could be very confusing since the very fact that you are alive in heaven contradicts the fact that you died on earth. Really, how can one be dead and then be alive at the same time? I don't know how, but I do recall someone telling me that the laws of logic in heaven are different than that of the laws of the earth. But no matter how hard I think about it, the world I am in can't be heaven. I mean, think about it, why would I get hungry in heaven? Why would I not remember how I died? There are too many questions floating in my head.

I spot an adult that resembles a sensei and cry out to him, "Uh, sensei!" The sensei stops where he is going and turns to look at me while at the same time replying, "Urimu! Shouldn't you be in your next class?" Urimu? How... does he... know my name? Well, at least I remember my name, but I don't remember meeting this teacher before. Or maybe it's amnesia.

Well, whatever the case I should answer the sensei before he gets suspicious. "I'm sorry sensei, but I don't remember what's going on. I don't even remember your name nor how I came here." I stop, realizing that what I said might make me sound like a mental case. The man looks concerned but calmly replies, "If you are feeling sick, why don't you go to the nurse's office and take a quick breather, maybe you'll feel better." Right, I must be feeling sick after all. I nod to the sensei and head off towards nowhere.

I walk up the stairs all the way to the roof. I take a quick survey of my surroundings and let out a little gasp. Why, this school is practically in the middle of nowhere! There's mountains, forests, and an ocean that surrounds the school. Other than the school facilities, I don't see any sign of civilization outside the school boundaries. Maybe I'm the only one that's lost and confused here. Wait, there's also that Otonashi I met earlier. Maybe I should go see him? Well, I think that is the best option, and so, I head back down thinking that he might be right about what he told me earlier.

That is, until I bump into a girl who also seems lost and as confused as I am.


	4. Rhythm 4: Conversation

"OUCH"

I must have crashed into something, or rather someone. A girl. She looks to be about my age. On another note, she's frigging tall! We're the same height, and I've always had to look down at most people because of my height, but I can finally look eye to eye with a total stranger, and on top of that, a girl? I look down and notice she's wearing normal sneakers. Wait... Does that mean that she's actually a giantess? Holy... I can't believe she's a girl and she's so tall!

She must have noticed me looking down for she suddenly said, "Wow, you're pretty tall, haven't seen you around before, are you new?" Her eyes don't have the same twinkle of laughter as everyone else in the school making her stand out... wait, what the hell am I thinking? Of course she stands out! She's taller than almost everyone in the school! Or so I think, realizing that this is not the school I grew up in.

"Yeah, haha, I think so. Some guy just told me that I'm dead, so I figured there were some crazy people out here." Wait, what am I saying? It sounds like I told her that I ran into a gangster or something. "By the way, my name's Ii. Urimu Ii. What's yours?" =_=; Did I just... introduce myself?

She looked as if my question had caught her off guard but quickly answered, "I-I'm Hikawaro, Rina Hikawaro!" An awkward silence ensues in which therefore she continues, "It's nice meeting you, but I have to get back to class!" Class... huh? I don't even remember if I liked going to school before I died. Heck, that was the first time I had a decent conversation with a girl! But before I can say anything back, she dashes off towards a nearby stairway. Did I... scare her off?

Anyways, I head down the stairs looking for answers and that's when I bump into Otonashi. It couldn't be a coincidence that I run into him so quickly. Maybe he was looking for me. Yes, that's probably it. I'll have to ask him about that.


End file.
